Results of a Procrastinator
by rsh13
Summary: On their way to visit their fellow Nordics, Sweden and Finland, Denmark and Norway get stuck in a snowstorm and find themselves stranded. Slight DenNor and mentions of Su-Fin
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note:  
>Wow, I'm actually starting on that list of ideas I typed down. Let me see this is number twenty-one. Great one to start off on, hm?<p>

I had to write _something_because my (idiot) best friend called me to tell me that he ate half a tube of toothpaste. I told him to call Poison Control like he said it said was on the tube, but he won't listen. I even sent him the number for it, but he still wouldn't call. My mom's a nurse and said that he ought to be fine. I will not be happy if he dies because of this. This the type of moment that it's most appropriate to sarcastically call him "genius."

But anyway, I'm in the mood to write some DenNor, so, this was created. Does anyone have a better title? I'm not really crazy about this one. I'm also paranoid that they're out of character, though that's nothing new.

**Translations (in order of appearance):  
><strong>**(Danish)  
><strong>_Norge_: Norway  
><em>Sverige<em>: Sweden

* * *

><p>Norway had been ready for the past two days. Why was he sitting at the kitchen counter, idly reading his book? The answer to that question was that Denmark, deciding to be a procrastinator, decided that it would be fine to wait until the last day to get ready and he couldn't figure out what to pack.<p>

Norway heard crashes every few minutes; yells were also another sound coming from the Dane.

"How much booze should I take, _Norge_?" "How long are we going to be there again?" "Do you think _Sverige_ and Finland will mind if I bring my ax collection?" _"Norge_!I ran out of room in my suitcase! Can I use yours to put some booze in?"

Norway ignored the Dane's questions and continued to try to read his novel, but it wasn't working. The book was just becoming too boring for the Norwegian nation.

They were originally set to leave at ten so that the two could get to Stockholm before five. They didn't want to find the way in the dark.

Norway didn't really trust Denmark driving at night and the Dane didn't want Norway driving, insisting that he was the "man" in their relationship, despite that they were both men.

Denmark was ready to leave at five.

"We should have been there already." Norway said emotionlessly as Denmark appeared in the kitchen with his bags. The Norwegian didn't even bother to look up at the Dane.

"Sorry, _Norge_, but I had to get my stuff packed."

"Why couldn't you have gotten that done days ago?"

Denmark shrugged and ignored his boyfriend's question, "Oh! And I hope you don't mind, but, I took some of your stuff out of your suitcase to put a case of beer in."

"I think I'll just call Finland to tell him that we're going to leave tomorrow instead." The smaller-bodied nation stated as he stood up from the stool he had just been sitting on and made his way over to the landline phone.

"No! We can leave now, _Norge_; we'll just get there around midnight or something."

"Sealand has to go to school in the morning. I don't think that Sweden and Finland will appreciate if we show up at their house in the middle of the night." Norway protested, placing his hands on his dainty hips.

"Okay, I'm going to take the bags out to the car."

Norway placed his right palm to his forehead.

Denmark _never_ listened.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<br>This is just the prologue, so nothing has really happened yet.


	2. Onward Norge!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
><strong><br>**Author's note:  
>Ugh, I'm having some problems with getting notifications from FanFiction about stories on my alert list and reviews and favorites. Somehow, my private messaging got blocked, too, but I fixed that. I wonder if Frontier is denying FanFiction emails or something-Frontier has horrible service, but I'm too lazy to switch over to Yahoo! or something because everything is connected to that account.<p>

Oh! I forgot! The cops came to our house last night at around 12:30AM and I was like, "WHAT?" I woke up my cousin Haley (she lives with us) and she got mad about it. She thought what I thought: They were after her. I thought I was going to get in trouble because of her. That was, like, terrifying. I guess they were looking for someone, but they didn't know their name, so no one got in trouble. It's all good.

Also, sorry if any translations are wrong, I rely on Google Translate as I'm only fluent in English. And, I was too lazy to proofread more than once. I only mentioned that because I found a couple of errors after I published the last chapter. I fixed them, though.

This is too long of an author's note.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (in order of appearance):<strong>

**(Danish)**_  
>Norge<em>: Norway  
><em>Sverige<em>: Sweden  
><em>Opmærksomhed<em>: Attention  
><strong>(Norwegian)<strong>  
><em>dumme<em>: stupid

"Are you coming, _Norge_?" Denmark yelled as he walked back into the house, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"I told you that we should just wait until tomorrow to leave." Norway groaned out.

"Come on, _Norge_, _Sverige _and Fin won't mind."

"I'm not going." The Norwegian replied stubbornly and crossed his hands over his chest.

Denmark walked over to the other nation; he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder, "We're leaving now."

"We are not!"

Norway tried to squirm out of his boyfriend's arms, but found it to no use. Denmark had a tight grip on him.

"I hate you." Norway muttered.

"I love you, too, _Norge_!" Denmark responded a little too enthusiastically, "Now let's go."

Denmark ignored Norway's protests and carried him outside to the car. He opened the passenger seat, placing the Norwegian nation onto the seat.

"Buckle up!" The Dane yelled as he closed the door.

He continuously started to press the lock button on the keychain controls so that _Norge_couldn't get out. He continued pressing the button until he got into the driver's side and placed the keys into the ignition.

Norway thought that this would be the best time to escape. He pulled the car door's handle, ready to run out, but Denmark grabbed his arm; the Dane pulled the other into a kiss. Norway tried to worm out of the grip, yet he found that he couldn't resist getting into the kiss more. Stupid Dane!

When they released, Denmark locked the doors, again, and stepped in the pedal, knowing that Norway wouldn't try to get out now that the car was in motion.

"This is practically kidnapping." Norway murmured. Then a thought crossed his mind, _'I should have just gotten the trolls to stop him. Damn it_.'

"You're not a kid, _Norge_, so it's like _Norge-_napping." Denmark replied, looking over to Norway.

"Keep your eyes on the road, moron!"

"Oh yeah," Denmark replied, "I forgot!"

"How could you forget? Never mind," The Norwegian shook his head at the other's stupidity.

Norway reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and placed it up to his left ear. He rested his elbow near the window, leaning his head in his hand.

_"Hello?"_Finland's voice could be heard.

"Finland, we're going to be a little late." Norway said.

_"Are you alright?" _The Finnish man's voice was filled with worry and concern.

"Yeah, but, we just left. Denmark, being the idiot that he is, waited until the last minute to get ready. We just now left. He insisted that we leave now instead of in the morning."

_"Don't worry, Su-san figured that this would happen. We're just going to keep Peter home from school tomorrow so that he won't be tired from when Denmark makes an entrance."_

Of course, Norway wouldn't make a loud fuss upon their arrival, only Denmark would, and quite inconsiderately at that.

"Okay, I just thought I would tell you instead of showing up in the middle of the night unannounced. I'll see you later."

_"Okay! Talk to you later, Norway!"_

And with that, they hung up. Norway slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Hey _Norge_, grab me a beer from the back seat, would ya?" Denmark asked.

"You can't drink and drive!" Norway protested.

"Just hold the steering wheel for a minute. I'll get it myself."

The Dane leaned back and patted around to find the beer case. The car started to swerve, causing Norway to grab onto the steering wheel for dear life. He tried to maneuver it the best he could from the passenger's seat.

Denmark bolted back into place with a beer in his hand. He used the tab to open it and took a swig. He sat it in the cup-holder, placing both hands onto the steering wheel afterwards.

"You're a moron." Norway stated plainly.

"But I'm _your _moron," Denmark answered with a smile. He leaned over and kissed the Norwegian on the cheek.

"Keep your eyes on the road!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be so harsh about it."

"_Harsh_? We could have gotten _killed_!"

"Are you on your period or something?"

"I'm a _man_, Denmark! Stop harassing me and get back to driving before _I _decide to drive instead.."

The fuming Norwegian leaned back into the clothed seat and tried to relax. He leaned forward, turning on the radio. He relaxed back into the seat, wondering if maybe he could take a nap. (He had gotten up ridiculously early to fix anything that needed to be fixed before he left.) No, that wasn't plausible when Denmark couldn't keep his damned eyes on the road.

A beeping sound came from the radio.

_"__Opmærksomhed! Opmærksomhed!"_

"What is it saying?" Norway asked.

"Something about 'attention', probably not important."

Denmark started to twist the knob to change the station only to have his hand smacked away from Norway.

"It could be important, _dumme_."

Denmark pouted, but didn't change the station, continuing to listen to what it was saying.

Some more words were spoken from the speakers by an announcer; it all sounded like gibberish to Norway—he hadn't bothered to learn Danish yet.

The announcement stopped as soon as it started.

"What did they say?"

"Oh, something about a snowstorm and to be careful on the roads and stuff. No big deal."

"Maybe we should just turn back."

"We're already on our way there."

"We've been driving for a half hour. It hasn't been that long."

"I don't want my booze to freeze."

"You can take it into the house, now let's turn back."

"_Norge!_"

Norway grabbed onto Denmark's jacket, pulling him over, "Let's turn back."

"I can't concentrate on the road!"

"You didn't care about that before."

"_Norge! _Let go!"

Norway glared the Dane down even more so than he had been, "Only if we turn back."

"Okay! We'll turn back."

Norway let go and relaxed back into his seat.

Denmark breathed a sigh of relief, taking another swig of his beer.

"I'm taking a nap, wake me up when we get back to Copenhagen."

"Sure can do, _Norge_!" Denmark exclaimed.

He had a smile on his face. They could face a silly snowstorm; he wasn't turning back now.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<br>Please take no offense in Denmark's one line about periods. I'm a girl, but I find humor in those things, so please don't get offended by that. I meant nothing. Norway's probably just BMSing. (BMS means bitchy man syndrome, by the way.)


	3. You Didn't

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note:  
>Oh dear God am I confused. But luckily, that confusion got my lazy butt to actually write this. I had this chapter planned out in my head, but just not typed onto my computer. Since I'm so confused and this is a bad day, I thought writing would get the problem off of my mind...It did, until I got done with this chapter.<p>

Why does my best friend have to have a crush on me? I knew this since the day that he told me about his class thingy at church camp, but it only hit me when he finally 'fessed up. Why am I bothering you guys, the readers with my problems?

Thanks everybody for all the reviews and favorites and alerts on this story (There have been more favorites and alerts than reviews though.)! I appreciate it!

I still feel all confused. I think I'm going to go write some more. I'm in the mood to write some GerIta or USUK, so maybe I'll write a oneshot or something.

This author's note is waaaaaay too long. Go on and read the damned story already!

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (in order of appearance):<br>(Danish)**  
><em>Norge<em>: Norway  
><em>Danmark<em>: Denmark

It had been about half past five when Norway had fallen asleep. Now, it was seven and the Norwegian was still in the car, Denmark's coat draped over him like a blanket.

Wait—they weren't back in Copenhagen! The blond nation looked over to the driver's seat only to find that Denmark wasn't there. Where the hell could he have gone?

Norway looked out to window; a snow-covered ground was outside. The car wasn't even moving.

_He didn't_.

Norway unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. He walked around it in hopes of finding Denmark. And he found him: The Dane was tinkering with something underneath the hood of the car.

"Why are we not back in Copenhagen?"

"Well, you see, _Norge_," Denmark replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "it's a funny story."

"I bet that it's _really_funny."

"It is!"

If it was even possible, Norway's looked scarier than he had before.

"_Right_," Norway hissed, "Tell me this _hilarious_story."

"Well," Denmark started. He had turned around and was leaning against the front of the car, "I thought—"

"Mistake number one," The smaller man groaned.

_'Denmark should never, _ever_, think.'_Norway thought.

"Can I finish?"

"I suppose." Norway answered as he lightly sat upon the guardrail that was dusted with snow.

"Well, I thought that we could just continue getting there since we were already on our way there and that way we wouldn't have wasted an hour driving when we were a half hour closer to being to Stockholm."

"You're an idiot."

Denmark ignored Norway's comment, "Something happened to the car and it won't work."

"Again, you're an idiot."

"My cell phone doesn't have service." He grabbed his cell phone out of his pants pocket and showed Norway, "See?"

"Yes," The Norwegian rolled his eyes.

"I tried yours, but it didn't work either. I was going to see if I could find help somewhere; I didn't want to wake you up, though, so I didn't leave."

"Did I mention that you're an idiot?"

Denmark walked over to the fuming nation and drew him into a kiss. Norway responded by pushing him away, "We're stuck in who-knows-where, you idiot!"

"Doesn't mean that we can't go back in the car and—"

"We're not having sex! You just got us stranded in the middle of nowhere and you expect me to have sex with you!"

"What if we freeze, _Norge_?"

"We're not keeping warm that way!"

"I'll let you top."

"No!"

Norway bolted up from where he had been sitting. He walked over to the car, pulling out his winter coat from the backseat. He slipped it on and started walking away from the scene.

"_Norge_, where are you going?"

Norway turned around to face his _beloved_Denmark, "I'm going to find help."

"I'm coming with you! I don't want my _Norgie_to get hurt."

Denmark grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk and grabbed a pack of booze from the backseat, happily following after Norway. He ran until his caught up with the other nation.

It was dark and quiet. The only sound was that of snow crunching beneath their feet. There weren't even any cars on the road.

The darkness ahead of the two Scandinavians seemed to stretch on forever. There were no lights of houses, stores, or towns. To sum it up, there were no signs of civilization _anywhere_. It seemed as if they were the only ones in the world at the moment.

"I hate you." Norway muttered as they stopped for a break to rest their feet.

"Oh, _Norge_, everything will be fine!" Denmark replied, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulders.

Norway pushed Denmark's arm off of him, "Stop calling me '_Norge_;' it's getting annoying."

"But, _Norge_—"

"Stop it!"

Denmark pouted and hunched over in a childish pout. He reached down on the ground, pulling a can of beer out of the beer case. He opened the top; he continued by taking a swig.

"Stop drinking. We're already stranded; I don't need to deal with this _and_you being drunk."

"Do you want some, _Norge_?"

"What do you think?" Norway glared.

"I think you want to give your dear _Danmark_a kiss."

The Danish nation puckered his lips as he leaned his face closer to his love. This move resulted in a fist to his face.

"You don't have to be so mean, _Norge_. Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?"

Norway stood up and angrily glared at Denmark, "Why am I in such a bad mood? You didn't listen to me when I said to turn back, and now we're stranded! _And,_don't forget that you're acting like a complete and total idiot! Now, how about you tell me why I'm in such a bad mood?"

Norway started walking off once again.

"_Norge_!" Denmark whined, quickly picking up his things and running after the hotheaded Norwegian.

Norway whipped around to face the moronic Dane, "Don't '_Norge_' me!"

The Norwegian continued on his quest for help while his Dane followed him like a lost puppy.

Why didn't Denmark just listen in the first place? They wouldn't have been in this mess if he had.

If only he hadn't procrastinated, they wouldn't be in the position they were in now.

* * *

><p>Author's note:<br>I hate seeing this at the end of people's stories, but, review?


End file.
